DragonBlades
by DeroGedWillPwr
Summary: A Story i wrote when Dragonblade Riven was released and only just decided to do something with, anyway Riven x Talon, Summaries suck enjoy I have no idea if i ever will finish this but for now ill leave this in "in-Progress"


It was again that time of the year. The sun was already going down as more and more people - champions as well as summoners - started to gather around the institute's gardens: the Lunar Revel was about to start. A certain white haired girl was still in her chambers, struggling to get her outfit complete, as the visitors of that festival have to dress appropriately in Chinese armor. But she just couldn't find her head piece. 'He's certainly gonna be mad if I'm late' Riven thought as she bit her lower lip nervously and continued her search. Talon paced up and down at the entrance of the festival waiting for her arrival, checking his watch subconsciously and checking his hood and balaclava in his pristine steel arm-blade, 'shes late, i hope.' He thought checking his watch for the umpteenth time. She was about to rush out of her room as she almost fell over what she had been looking for the entire time. Quickly was the missing headpiece adjusted onto her ponytail as she hurried to their meeting spot. She let out a relieved sigh as soon as she noticed her date leaning on the entrance gate to the festival. Talon felt his jaw drop, quickly fixing his facade to make sure she hadn't noticed the sudden change in his usual stone cold demeanor. "Nice of you to show up Rivvy." "I'm so sorry! I hope you didn't have to wait too long. Well then, shall we get going as well?" She apologized and took a sly glance at him. He looked as handsome as always in his Dragonblade armor, his chin and lips however hidden under a blood red scarf. He wore his hair loose and Riven caught herself actually staring at him as she noticed single strands of his dark brown hair falling down his face. Ashamed of herself, she quickly turned her head away from him so he couldn't see that slight blush on her cheeks. 'Calm down, Riven. You're a proud soldier and not a high-school girl anymore' she thought while trying to calm herself down. Talon had always needed keen senses, it was what had kept him alive since he was old enough to fend for himself, he noticed Riven's blush but said nothing as she turned her head, 'probably nothing,' he thought as he steered them towards the main tent where Lee Sin was teaching the origins of the festival, next would be Draven... wait what? "Let's go over there, Talon. I would like to see that!" The girl exclaimed as she saw a crowd forming in front of the infamous Executioner. "He who beats Draaaaaaven at his own game will win a mystery prize selected by their plus one!" This amused Talon as he knew he stood a chance at actually beating the 'glorious' executioner "Over here you skaglick!" Called Talon above the roar of the crowd. "So, Talon wants some Draaaven?" Draven was practically drooling at the chance to embarrass Talon, especially in front of Riven "Shut up and throw." Riven glanced at Talon. She saw some kind of ambition in her eyes. "You can do it" she whispered to him with a smile on her lips as she grabbed his hand and pressed it tight. Then she let him go onto the stage. Talon stepped towards, Draven who swaggered over spinning axes in both hands.

"Rules are:

1\. No hindering each other in any way.

2\. Any weapons can be used.

3\. Hit more targets than your opponent in 10 seconds."

"Easy." Talon muttered. A klaxon sounded and The two immediately started throwing, axes and knives landing in the heads and throats of tbe target dummies. Draven had 13 so far with 2 seconds left while Talon only had 11 as Talon was about precision not speed so he decided to throw caution to the wind and throw his last 7 daggers at once. *Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. All seven landed while Draven only threw 3 axes in the last 2 seconds meaning...

"Holy sh-" Talon began but cheers erupted around him and the crowd practically threw Riven to the stage next to Talon. "Well Talon you beat me," Draven chuckled. "Riven pick a numbered prize if you will." "Uhh?" Riven stuttered, not being able to realize her date had just won the game and it was her turn to pick out a prize. She looked into Talon's dark eyes as she stepped onto the stage as well. 'Today's the 12th..' She thought as she pointed towards the number she decided to choose. A slight smile formed on her lips again as she stood right besides Talon quietly as they were waiting to receive their prize. She was actually more excited to know what it was than she appeared outside. The curtain dropped and Talon froze and Riven gasped as Draven launched into fits of giggles. "You-*breath,laugh*-won *breath,laugh*-a weekend at the Shaf-radi, the best (romantic) Lunar festival hotel in all of Runeterra." Draven finally spat out. Talon's lips formed a slight smile, he was not embarrassed at all, he had... feelings for this woman.

-later that evening, at the Shaf-radi-

"I am still amazed that you won" Riven said while taking another look at their hotel room, "It's a wonderful hotel and we are able to watch the fireworks from here too." Then she turned around to face Talon who has made himself comfortable on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. "All in the wrist my little Bunny." Talon chuckled as he rested his arms behind his head and saw Riven's face sour at his remark, he ignored this for a few seconds as he scanned the room. What a room! A king sized bed, fully stocked mini-fridge, a table with 2 chairs made completely out of gold and cotton and numerous Piltover made couches The white-haired girl sat down next to him as well. Her rather clunky armor hindered her from getting comfortable though so she decided to take it off until she was only wearing that crimson red Chinese robe. "Sooo.." She started, "we still have about an hour until the fireworks" She has been really looking forward to them and her evening seemed to get even better as she had an idea. Talon's mind blanked at the pure unyielding beauty Riven possessed which with only that sexy red robe on made it very hard to keep his gaze even. "Dammit Riv, you really know how to get me where you want me don't you?" Talon said while removing his heavier armor leaving him in his pants with his heavily scarred chest on full view to Riven, his sinewy muscles gliding under his skin whenever he moved seemed to grab Riven's attention. "I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about, dear" She said with a grin, obviously lying, as she knew exactly what she wanted to happen. She crawled over to him, placing herself onto his crotch while wrapping her arms around his neck, and stealing a kiss from him. "I've been wanting to kiss you this entire time, you know.." "Oh you have, have you?" Talon smirked at the cuteness of the beautiful woman in front of him as she acted like a high school girl. "Well i can't say no to a girl who has been waiting a long time, can i?" He finished moving his hands around her back pulling her back towards his lips and making sure this one was more passionate than their previous teenage peck. " 'course you can't" She mumbled as she tried to make her way eagerly into Talon's mouth with her tongue, which was granted to her. Her tongue was wrestling his own in a passionate dance. The white-haired noxian gasped for air as she looked her beloved one deep into the eyes and bit her lower lip seductively. 'She knows i find that irresistible doesn't she?' Talon thought to himself as he indulged in some more playful tonsil tennis with the light colored knockout. He lowered his hands slightly and gave her ass a light squeeze as he moaned into her mouth at the amazing softness of her lower cheeks. "Talon.. I want you.." she whispered into his right ear, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, and moaned lightly as he squeezed her butt cheeks. "You like my battle booty, don't you?" She asked huskily and couldn't hide her grin. It was Talons turn to go red at the cheeks as he gave her cheeks a harder squeeze to give her his answer. "I've been waiting for you to say that since i saw you in the Crimson Elite." He admitted peeling her robe away inch by inch uncovering a few of her battle scars too. "Don't shy away now my darling (A/N good song btw)." He whispered taking full advantage of her almost exposed well-endowed chest. Riven shivered at the sudden reveal of her chest, as she emitted a light moan. She took Talon's hands and placed them onto her breasts, encouraging him to play with them. "Don't you worry.. I won't shy away from something that I've been waiting for so long.." She whispered and leaned forward to kiss the assassin again. Talon greeted her lips with vigor and used his hands to gently caress her breasts, being gentle at first was always a good start he internally decided. "Your nipples have erected just from the temperature change." He nibbled at her earlobe after saying this causing her to shiver again. Talon noticed her hands had loosened their vice lock on his neck. "Talon please.." She managed to mumble in between her moans. Again she blushed at him mentioning her nipples stiff from the cold. In an attempt to hide this she decided to press her boobs right into Talon's face and kept them there. It was no secret that he was a breast lover. Riven grinned as she could feel a bulge forming below her lower body, still keeping Talon's face right in between her tits. 'Its sooooo soft he thought.' Said one side of his brain. 'You can't fucking breath you idiot.' Said the other. Talon decided to make the most of his oxygen and started licking at the sides of Riven's breasts eliciting more koans from the young woman. "Mcng bred." He managed to get out from the muffling of her soft mammeries. Riven couldn't help but continue moaning. She had dreamed of doing this to her lover for so long now. The Exile decided to make her lover feel even better and lifted her body off his own. Then she bent down in order to free what's been hiding in his pants. "Isn't it getting tight down there?" She asked innocently before pulling them down to reveal his semi-hard erection. "You have no idea, seeing your body all day is hell trying not to undress you with my eyes." Talon said as he pullec himself up for air. He quickly caught his breath then moved his head back down to continue servicing her breasts by sucking the insides and biting at the soft flesh leaving small hickeys in the skin. He smacked her ass as if it was her fault she was irresistible to him."You better do something soon." he said, emphasizing his point with another spank to the opposite cheek. He moved his hands back to her tits and rolled his fingers around her nipples giving them a slight tug with his thumb and fingers. Riven was enjoying his actions way too much. She looked up to him once again just to grin at him. "May I help you with it?" Without awaiting his answer she moved her head down to his cock and placed a soft kiss onto its head before wrapping her lips around it and starting to gently apply pressure on it by sucking on it. She used her hand to make pumping movements while putting it deeper into her warm mouth. The white-haired girl decided to tease him some more and released his cock from her mouth just to draw little circles with her tongue on its head. She then left a trail of kisses on the whole length of his shaft and caressed his balls also with her fingers Talon was in pure bliss, until she decided to relinquish his pleasure with her teasing, '2 can play at that game.' He thought. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of her head and forced it down onto his now begging to be loved member. He felt himself reaching the back of her throat and decided against forcible deep-throating, probably not the best idea with a woman who could fight back as effectively as Riven. Yet Riven kept going. She didn't let herself get discouraged by his teasing, in contrary - she took his length into her mouth as far as possible. The former Exile enjoyed her lover guiding her head to hit all his right spots, in fact, she had a lightly submissive side which, of course, she'd never show in front of anyone else. She released his cock to catch her breath in between some moans. Then she bent down again to bury his dick in between her soft boobs and started massaging it through them. Talon was losing control, Riven knew how to get him thinking incoherently. He forced Riven's head onto his dick while in between her amazing tits giving him intense pleasure. He reached down further when Riven continued sucking and tit wanking on her own he gave her ass a good hard slap. The sound echoed around the room and Riven cried out in pain while Talon slapped her other cheek even harder which elicited a slightly less loud cry from Riven as the pain started to turn into pleasure. "T-Talon.. " She stuttered breathlessly as she looked up into his eyes with lust. Then she moved up to him, searching hungrily for his kiss again. All this longing that she built up over the years has given her confidence in what she was doing right there. She got rid of her remaining panties then and placed her lower body above Talon's crotch as she guided his rock hard cock into her throbbing wet pussy. Talons eyes shot open as they had previously been closed due to ecstasy. He felt his dick on the opening to her desirable wet pussy and moved his hands to her waist where he slowly lowered her down onto his member, going slowly to give her cunt time to accommodate his 'size'. Moans escaped both of their lips as Riven's thighs gently collided with Talon's. "You have no idea how good this feels." Talon managed to get out as the overwhelming feeling of her pussy contractions was beginning to push him close to the edge already. "I.. actually do" The white-haired girl pressed out in between her moans as she slowly began to increase her speed in riding him. "Tell me, Talon" She cried out, getting closer to her own climax as well, "Tell me how badly you wanna cum inside me!" Then she leaned forward once more to reunite their lips in a passionate kiss. Talon hoped Riven knew he couldn't speak now so he massively picked up his pace turning the room into a mix of moans and slapping flesh. Talon battled for dominance with Riven's tongue and decided she could win this one as the pleasure he felt from her pussy was unearthly. Talon was hitting all the right spots inside Riven. Soon she was seeing stars and couldn't handle this sensation anymore. She was so close to cumming. "T-Talon... I..." was all she was able to stutter in between her moans as she clawed herself lightly into Talon's shoulders. Talon knew she was close, her moans getting louder and louder gave that away. Talon thought he would be a gentleman and let her finish first dispite being so close himself. As she neared her climax her nails started digging deeper into his shoulders, drawing blood but Talon could care less as he wanted one thing right now her to be in pure bliss. Her pussy started convulsing as she squirted all over his dick which was still inside her sopping folds, her moans reaching a new pitch as she came for the first time that night. Riven rested her head for a bit on his shoulder to try and catch her breath. She had never experienced being in such ecstasy. As soon as she could think properly again however she realized her beloved one still needed to get there. Riven got off his throbbing member which was still coated with her own juices. She got on all fours in front of him and used one hand to spread her pink wet folds for Talon to take a good look at. "We are not done yet, are we?" She whispered seductively. Talon peered into her womanhood, it looked so tender. "Oh no we aren't." He answered whilst flipping her onto her stomach and giving her now raw red ass another playful smack. "Why does that feel so good?" She cooed. "I hope you like this prospect then." He answered while rubbing a hand over her puckered anus "What are you waiting for then, Talon?" She whispered with her husky voice and spread her butt cheeks, expecting him to make use of her other tight hole soon. Talon slowly inserted the head of his penis into Riven's surprisingly relaxed anal cavity, 'she may be relaxed but this is one tight fucking hole!' He thought to himself as he made sure to pace himself so he dud not hurt the glorious young woman who was determined to please him no matter what. Riven felt herself being stretched and the pain was immense, but nothing like some of the wounds she had sustained in battle in the fields of justice. As Talon entered deeper she felt the pain slowly subside, and in replacement? Pure undeniable bliss for Riven. Talon was turned on even more by Riven's moans as she became more accustomed to him in her ass. She slowly started pushing to meet him and finally their thighs connected. Talon was impressed. Riven had taken all of his dick without a single cry of pain, in her anus no less. Riven was biting her lower lip so hard she could taste her own blood. She had to pull herself together not to cry out in pain; Talon's cock was really big. 'Oh fuck' Was all she could think of as she slowly started adapting and the pain turned more and more into lust. She couldn't stop moaning and wanted him to move inside her so badly. "T-Talon please..." She whimpered. Talon pulled out till his head was touching her hole again and plowed back in at full force. "Talon!" Riven screamed. Consequently, Talon repeated this action at renewed vigor pumping in till he could no longer push then pulling out till his head was keeping her sphincter open. Riven's ass felt divine, like gods had sculpted it for him to pleasure himself in. He hoped she felt as much passion for anal as he did ass he started his maneuver at the fastest speed he could go, causing more moans from Riven, 'so that's that question answered.' He thought. Every time he went all the way in he felt her squeeze his dick with her ass maximizing his pleasure. He felt his balls tighten as he neared his limit.

"I-im cumming Riv." He whispered into her ear.

"Inside me." She begged.

"Gladly." He answered while embeding his dick hilt deep in her ass and she clenched his dick whilst it was there. Talon felt himself climax straight into her ass, string after string going deep into her anal space, this continued for a few seconds until his balls were spent.

"I'll clean that for you." Riven said with a voice laced with lust nodding toward his dick that was covered in both of their live juices.

 **A/N - Sorry that this story ends kinda meh, i dont have any motivation to write anything atm. if anyone thinks any of my stories are any good i do have 2 in the works stories that are around 1k words that i could finish (Zed x Syndra & Yas x Irelia). Anyway i hope you enjpyed this story, hopefully my writing style wasnt too shitty.**


End file.
